Shadow Clones Attack
by Choco-Milky-kun
Summary: Naruto was training but his clones went missing. Something that'll happen when Naruto's shadow clones get out of control. They 'attacked' someone. NaruXSai,YAOI  BoyXBoy , lemon inside. Don't like don't read  3


A/N : Well, I just played Naruto on my PS2 and as usual my dirty mind worked. This is the result, please enjoy the story. =D

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto and any of it's character, it's Kishimoto sensei's.

WARNING : Contains YAOI(boyXboy) and lemon. Don't read if you don't like.

* * *

><p>"Tajuu Kage Bunshi No Jutsu!" A big white smoke instantly covered the area. The smoke faded away and the previously green field become yellow-ish because it's filled with 1000 identical blondes jumping excitedly.<p>

"Now, I'm ready! Bring it on!" the seemingly leader or you could say the real one said vigorously.

The silver haired, masked man sighed. "Hey…hey, calm down, it's not like we're gonna fight or anything,"

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei, you promised to teach me that new technique. Now hurry up, we don't have much time" the blonde protested. Now, he's over excited to learn the new technique that Kakashi promised, why won't Kakashi make it quick. He want to show to that bastard Sasuke that he's stronger than him, well although that would need a long time seeing how strong Sasuke have become now that even Naruto with the help of Sakura, Yamato, and Sai couldn't catch and bring him back to Konoha.

"Okay, as we can see before, your chakra is Wind natured. Now I want you, no I mean each of you to take a leaf, put it in your hand, then try to split it in half with your chakra, do you understand?" Kakashi explained it to them.

"Only that? Ha that's so easy!" the blonde, the real one said confidently with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we just have to see how 'easy' is this," Kakashi said, sending signal to Yamato to get prepared. 'It's gonna be a long day' he thought.

To say it's a tiresome day would be an understatement. The training have been very hard, even if it seems so simple. Yamato have to keep his eye on the boy because Naruto can easily get out of control and he has to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra several time for the day. Now it's getting late and they decided to take a rest for the night, even though the blonde protested and stubbornly want to continue the training. But everyone is getting tired especially Yamato, it could be seen from his face that seemed to be creepier than usual.

The others are sleeping except for the blonde, he couldn't sleep despite his aching body that yearned for it. Naruto could feel the effect of his training to split the waterfall, he thought that the first training with the leaf will be easy but it turned out to be very difficult and this one is a hundred times more difficult. He shivered, well a day dealing with water will absolutely make him cold like now. He's sitting in front of the fireplace, it really helped to get his body warmer.

Suddenly he stiffened feeling another presence beside the three of them. "Who's there?" Naruto said cautiously, reaching his pant's pocket for his weapon. He got into a fighting stance, readying himself for the worst possibilities, 'Could it be … those Akatsuki?' he thought to himself. He didn't think that they will attack in a time like this, Naruto himself, despite how reckless he could be sometimes, know that if they were attacked right now, they'll lose because of the hard training they had that day.

The cloud cleared and Naruto relaxed when he saw that the other presence is Sai. His new teammate, they said that he's Sasuke's replacement. Naruto kept on thinking like that at first, but now he could slowly accept him as his friend. In the last encounter they had with Sasuke have proved him that Sai's more than his replacement, even though he betrayed them at first. But something about the boy, his strange attitude and bluntness seems very different with Sasuke, and it kept disturbing Naruto, in a pleasant way.

Sai stood there with his stupid smile, the moonlight illuminated his pale skin. Naruto could feel the warmth getting through his body when he see the boy, but he let it passed. "Whoa you surprised me Sai! What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto said as the said boy move closer to his place.

Sai sat opposite Naruto in front of the fireplace, "Well, I read in a book that a friend will need some company in a situation like this" Sai said still with his stupid smiling face.

"Well whatever, you shouldn't sneaked up like that you know. That really creeped me out," Naruto said making silly faces like he usually do.

"Sorry, I don't know that you were scared," Sai said with the same expression.

Naruto's getting pissed, how could he say something like that so flatly. "What? I'm not scared, Naruto Uzumaki is NEVER scared," he said smiling brightly. "By the way how's your arm?" he asked directing to the boy's bandaged arm.

"It's getting better," replied the black-haired boy with the not so different expression.

"Is that so, you should rest more you know," the blonde said. The other boy didn't replied resulting in the silence that fall upon them. Naruto shivered again, he closed his eyes, it's colder now, well it's getting very late. "WHA-?" Naruto was surprised when he opened his eyes again, the other boy was in front of him. He didn't get a chance to deliver what's happening before the boy suddenly wrapped his un-bandaged arm around him.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Naruto asked, flustered with the strange gesture of the other boy and how close they were.

"Keeping you warm," Sai said with a straight face. "I read in a book that when your friend is getting cold you should keep them warm"

And not only warm, he was making Naruto all hot inside. Naruto pushed Sai off of him and faced the other way, hiding his red face from the closeness. And to save him from embarrassment because he was getting hard, he couldn't believe it himself. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I getting hard all of a sudden?' Naruto thought, surprised with his own body's reactions.

"W-well you should go home S-sai," Naruto stuttered nervously.

"Okay" Sai said silently and got up to leave. 'Maybe I should read another book,' Sai thought and started to walk away.

Naruto heaved, 'Well something's definitely wrong with me,' he thought silently and sighed when he saw the problem in his lower part. In the end he decided to go to sleep.

The sun was blazing, it makes the air felt hotter and for Naruto, he felt damp. He still didn't get to split the waterfall in two parts. He didn't know what's wrong, but the training itself have been developing but he still couldn't manage to cut the massive waterfall in two.

The training continued until sunset and they (Yamato and Kakashi) decided to stop there for the day. Yamato said he has some business to do, and without Yamato to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra, they couldn't continue the training. They wouldn't risk to have a four-tailed Naruto go berserk there. And Kakashi also decided to leave, he said that he also has some important matters, which involve a green-covered book he brought everywhere.

"Remember what's our deal, Naruto," Kakashi said before he leave.

"No training before you come back!" Naruto said smiling brightly.

"Very well," and then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hehehe..he..he…" Naruto smirked. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," suddenly 9 other Naruto appeared and he said "Well I used fewer clones, it's different from our usual training anyway, so it's okay. Let's start!" he shouted to his clones and starting to deal with the waterfall again.

In the way though, Naruto felt something strange because his clones is missing, now there're only 6 of them. "Where are they? Maybe they disappeared because of fatigue. Nah, that's so lame," Naruto brushed it off and continued his training.

Naruto finished his 'extra training' released his jutsu on his 6 clones. They disappeared one by one with a cloud of smoke. He stretched his body and decided to get some sleep. Maybe doing that 'extra training' was a bad idea, now he felt really tired. He lie down on the ground and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide, the color changed from the crystal blue into the slitted red. "Wha-?" Naruto woke up. "What's happening here?" he was confused. Nothing like this have ever happened in the past. Then Naruto realized something "Those 3 clones! I know there's something wrong, I would've feel it if they disappeared"

He thought for a moment, "But where are they, and this reactions, it means that they are fighting someone. But they should have disappeared if the enemy beat them. Not like this!" Naruto got up and decided to go look for those clones.

He dashed and looked around the forest, jumping from one branch to another. On the way he heard some sound nearby. 'That must be them,' and he went straight to the direction where the sounds came from.

However, what he saw was far beyond his imagination. He never expected to see the spectacle presented before him. Like what he predicted, there were those three clones, but there was another 'guest'. And it seems like they were enjoying themselves.

Naruto felt the heat rising up to his face. There on the ground of the desolated forest, in the middle of the night, was Sai and Naruto's clones. It would have been definitely normal if they're fighting each other or something, but it's rather different. Sai was naked, one of his wrist was tied with the bandaged one.

He was sitting on one of the clones' lap, and from what Naruto could see, the clone was fucking Sai madly. He was gripping Sai's hip and pounded hardly on Sai's hole from behind. Meanwhile the other one was crouched on Sai's apart leg and seems to enjoy his feast, his head bobbing up and down on Sai's crotch. And the last one was busily forcing his tongue down Sai's throat. The moans of lust filled the silent night on that space.

Sai's face was blushing madly, he hadn't realized Naruto's (the real Naruto) presence because he was to occupied with the pleasure he received. He didn't know how could things become like this, he remembered walking to the forest to check up on Naruto.

*Flashback

Sai was certain now, it's not his fault but the book that made Naruto creeped out yesterday. Today he planned to go visit Naruto again, he read a good book earlier and he want to try it on Naruto, maybe it'll work out this time.

Sai walked on the forest to Naruto's practice field, 'Maybe the training is finished for today' he thought and continued to walk to his destination. But on the way suddenly something hit him and he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, he saw that he was still in the forest. His wrist are tied, and it's very hurt because his broken arm hasn't recovered fully. Then he saw 3 Naruto, all of them topless. Sai shook his head, thinking that his vision wasn't focused, but still there're 3 Naruto. They had strange expressions and they… panted?

Suddenly one of them pounced and starting to rip Sai's clothes apart, "H-hey? What's the meaning of this Naruto?" Sai asked, a little surprised by the unusual behavior. But Naruto didn't answer and continued to detach Sai from his clothes. Sai couldn't fight back because his arm's condition, he was taken by surprise and looks like these Naruto's stronger than usual, he could see that their eyes are red.

*Flashback end

And now he is, in the middle of the forest raped by three identical person in the form of his teammate, Naruto. The clone broke the kiss, and Sai was shocked to see that there was another Naruto standing in front of them. Sai panted "Na- naa..ruto?"

Naruto didn't answer, he was still trying to deliver what's happening into his brain. Then Sai said again "P-please…stop this. I don't wa-ahhhh," he was cut off feeling a jolt of pleasure running through his body when the Naruto behind him hit a certain spot inside him.

Now they changed positions, the Naruto from behind still fucked him, but now he's on his hand and knees. Receiving the intense pounding from behind. The other one grab a hold of Sai's head and inserted his member into Sai's mouth and began face fucking him. The other one was sucking him from below.

Naruto didn't know what should he do. He really wanted to help his friend, but the sight in front of him was making him extremely aroused. He just stood there and watched the rather hot event.

The clones from behind exclaimed "God, he's so tight. This-this feels so good, I d-don't think I could h-old it any-anymore," he increased his pace and a few second later he thrusted really deep inside and grunted "Ooooh yeaaah, I'm comiiing" he released his seed deep inside Sai and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto shuddered, he could feel what the clone felt. He just learned from Kakashi that he could feel what his clones felt when they disappeared. The other two followed soon after one released inside Sai's mouth and the other by jerking off. And Sai released in the clones mouth but it landed on the ground when the clone disappeared.

When all of the clones finished, Sai lay just there on the ground, messed up and panted from the intense sexual activities that has just took place. He felt himself being raised up by the other Naruto that watched them. Then he could hear the warm air when Naruto whispered huskily "Ready for the real one?"

* * *

><p>AN : Well, I don't know if it's good or not. Any opinion? Review are really appreciated.


End file.
